Minato Arisato: The Reason for Living
by Toon663
Summary: Minato Arisato has been living alone ever since the accident, he has been traveling after meeting with Mitsuru Kirijo, now he has come back to Iwatodai to find something he never expected. His lost twin sister.
1. The Heroes' Origin

Minako the origin

Me and my family were just going home from Tatsumi Memorial Hospital.

My brother, Minato Arisato, with his silver-blue eyes, navy blue hair with a bangs covering one side of his face and soft facial features. He always carried a cool aura when anyone is with him, even if most of the time he had an expressionless face. He was taller than me but only by a few inches.

He had twisted his ankle badly while practicing kendo. If it wasn't for his determination then maybe all of this could have been prevented.

My family was driving on the moonlight bridge in Iwatodai and like the name we were coming home on a night like this, a full moon. This is what happened to me, Minako Arisato, an average kid with new red clip on headphones opposite from the ones that Minato had. Gray headphones.

I had a very exciting aura and looked happy all the time. I had brown hair with a bushy pony tail, and my scarlet eyes. Me and Minato were twins, even though we didn't look like it. We are just fraternal twins. Although he was the older one.

"Don't worry Minako, you're just going to make it hurt more by touching it." Minato said wincing at her touch.

"But it wasn't your that you were hurt, It was because of my stupid thinking that I could beat you in kendo" I said worried that his injury was serious.

"Just forget about it, it's not like you...watch out! Ugh" everything was happening in a blink of an eye.

We were in a car crash and the surroundings changed. The full moon was no longer a color white, but was a light shade of green and the water below the bridge turned red, a blood red to be exact. There were a few coffins on the bridge, and all the power went out. You were only able to see due to the moonlight.

But that wasn't the most horrifying part of what happened. Even though my parents looked dead, to save me from the incoming shards of metal and glass, Minato covered me with his body, his face towards me and his back towards the incoming projectiles.

"Are you alright?" Minato says scared to think if I was harmed.

"Yea, but are you" I said thinking if he was badly hurt "Huh whats this, no no no no no, your'e hurt aren't you, I see the blood."

I got no answer from him.

"Minato ... ?" I tried to say scared thinking if I was alone.

"I've had better days, come on we have to get out of the car" he said and I sighed in relief.

We got out of the car and I asked him about our parents, he replied with "We are not alone, we have each other, reality is harsh, but some things happen for a reason" I watched him closely and saw tears threatning to spill.

I was about to tear up too, but to know that my brother was there for me, my loving, comforting, protecting, and the most caring brother was here with me.

One look into his slightly blue, but yet gray eyes and you will feel safe no matter what the situation.

Then on the corner of my eyes I saw that there was some sort of battle that was going on the other side of my bridge.

"Come on we have to go now!" Minato cried out as he pulled my hand. I saw the huge injury made from the crash across his back going from his left shoulder to his right hip. As he was grabbing my hand, he fell unconscious. I then thought that the two that were fighting might be able to help, so I dragged minato to them.

"Don't worry Onii-chan, this time I will save you." thinking to myself if he was going to make it.

There was a blond looking figure and an unmoving large silhouette with a dark cloak and a sword in hand. I thought to myself, maybe they were professionals.

It was hard to make out what they were saying, but what heard from the blonde was, "Percent... Need... seal... girl... suitable."

I was in no position to ask what they were fighting about, but I asked the blonde if she could help my brother.

"Chances of saving the boy are slim," she responded in an emotionless voice. "But I have to... Seal... In you."

I thought that I had gone deaf, for what I heard next was "Commencing operation!"

I was going to fall unconscious because of the fatigue I was suddenly feeling. The blonde then pushed the black silhouette towards me and she couldn't help but be in a state of shock.

What shocked me the most was when the silhouette came closer, it looked like a monster. Then I pieced it all together, she must have wanted to seal it inside me.

Right when the the blonde shoved the monster with her spear, she whispered some words that I seemed to catch, "I'm sorry."

When she began to shove the spear into the beast, and into me, something unrealistic was shown directly in front of me, Minato stood there taking the place as the seal for me. The spear was lunged into him and the dark being disappeared.

"Are you ok Minako?" he said once again as if he was worried.

I shouted back to him "Baka! why did you did that, you just got yourself severely injured in the car and now this! Why save me when you can save yourself!"

"You really don't understand yet Imouto." he spoke with a voice that only barely reached my ears. "You should know by now that I would do anything to protect you from harm."

"I am sorry for this but I have to take her to a safe place now and I can't carry the both of you." the blonde came walking towards us. Now that I could see her in a better light rather than before, she looked like an android. She also didn't seem to notice that it was Minato who was acting as the seal.

Minato fell unconscious and the android took me away from all mess, leaving my brother behind. I was too tired to even mouth one word to my brother. While I saw my brother, how much he looked dead due to all of the cuts and blood flowing out of him. But he was being covered in a large bright light when I last saw. The body of light almost looked metallic as if it was a living creature.

We were closing in on what looked like the hospital that my family was at a while ago. I heard a faint scream coming from the direction that we took off from. I then see that everything was turned back to normal, the electricity was on and there weren't anymore coffins.

I soon dozed off to sleep.

The next week, I was still in the hospital and was just woken up by the sound of another patient in the room.

The doctors arrived with bad news, my family was dead, and not even my brother's body was found. I thought to myself, maybe my beloved sibling was just not found yet.

I told the doctors everything but told me it was just a dream I was having. While I was there, they also told me that they found me at the front of Tatsumi Port Hospital. I was just lucky to be exhausted and found with no injuries even due to the fact that she was in a car crash.

I was convinced that my family was dead.

And so from then on I was moved from relative to relative, but stayed at one cousin's house where my family would visit every summer and that cousin, Naoto Shirogane in Okinawa, looks exactly like my brother. She felt the need to cry every time we spoke about Minato. We three were like triplets and could not be separated, ones that would never back down to anything, but almost everything has to come to an end. Yes we were that close.

I got a scholarship to Gekkoukan high school back in Iwatodai. And I took up the offer even though the city gives me bad memories.

From there my real adventure began.

Any corrections that need to be made? Tell me and I will try to fix it as soon as I can. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, Persona 3 or any of Persona


	2. And so it begins

1 Minato's Reason for Living

Minato's Pov

A strange boy appeared out of nowhere and asked me to sign a contact that will bind me to any actions that I make. He said it would lead me to salvation. Once I sign the contact, the boy spoke "You cannot run from your destiny, it will bring you to the same end. And so it begins." I found myself in a violet colored room. One hosted by a man named Igor, if I remember correctly. He wanted me to fulfill my contact and said that I will have 10 years to save everyone. After what he said, I blacked out, later to find myself in a back alley. In front of me was the door that leads to the same room, the Velvet Room.

I was all alone. No one was there for me. My sister was supposedly taken away from me. I went back to my empty home where my family once lived. I was walking down to the mall for some food one night, when it struck midnight. I wasn't scared at all when I found myself around coffins, I was well acquainted to it by now. The famous Mitsuru Kirijo found me and I was given a fake gun called an evoker. I now found that my situation wasn't hopeless if I didn't join. From there I joined her with a two other older kids she had following her. All three of them were one year older than me. I harnessed my power within a short time after I joined.

Now that I knew I was not alone, I went to find my sister. Even Kirijo senpai couldn't find my lost sister. I go on a journey to find her myself. I left for Inaba, the most plausible place to find her.I couldn't find her anywhere. Instead I found a good family. The family's name is Dojima. They had a nephew named Souji Seta, a boy who has silver hair. He had silver eyes like me, although he was younger than me by two years, (making him around 14) and shorter than me by a few inches. They also had a daughter by the name Nanako Dojima. She was around 4 years old, had brown hair and always sported a good attitude.

I changed my name. My name is Minato Arisato, now Minato Seta. I changed my name thinking that I could make Souji a little happier knowing he has someone watching over him.

I am a boy and that was rescued by a blinding light on the day of the full moon on the Moonlight Bridge. This is my story.

About 10 years later...

"Hey Nii-chan, you want to really go?" Souji said as I was packing my bags.

"Yes, I want to go to Gekkoukan High. It's probably what my parents would have wanted. They went to that school, so I might as well. I kinda want to know how everything has changed in Iwatodai too." I replied

"But won't it being back bad memories?" he asked in a worrisome voice.

"Won't it bring back good memories as well? Gee Souji, be optimistic sometimes, and look on the bright side. Despite those bad memories, I will be able to meet up with some old friends there." I countered with a slight smile on.

"When are you going to leave?" he managed to get out of his neck

"In five days, so don't worry we can play video games all day and night after I'm done packing. I might visit this place on the holidays, I mean I have to visit you once in a while right? Nanako might get lonely when I'm gone so keep her company, okay?" I answered trying to calm him down.

"Okay, lets play..." we went into his room to play some video games during the remainders of my stay.

May 9th 2009 - Monorail

I was on the monorail listening to my mp3 player. I had it ever since my 7th birthday, the day the accident occurred.

It turned out that I should have come prepared if I was going on train from Inaba to Iwatodai. It turned out that the hour when the train got near my destination.

I saw a blue butterfly muttering out some words

Time never waits

it delivers all equally to the same end.

You, who wish to safeguard the future

however limited that may be . . .

You will be given one year;

go forth without falter

with your heart as your guide . . .

'I don't need this again. Although, now it changed from ten years to one.'

And so the butterfly disappeared and I was left in a train without any power. But about 30 minutes later, I hear talking coming from the other cars. I never knew anyone who could live in this time other than me and the other three I met a few years ago. I readied my sword and evoker I got from the assistants of the velvet room, Theodore and Elizabeth. They told me it worked like my other evoker I used. The only difference was there was a sapphire encrusted on the grip. The sword was not a sword, it was a kendo stick.

The three people, and a voice came through the car I was in. I couldn't make out what they were saying or what they looked like. I began to feel the train move. I thought it was their doing, so I followed them into the last train car. They didn't notice me because I was lurking in the shadows. They seemed human enough and one of them looked familiar. They seemed to want to destroy the thing from within the last car. And from the looks of it, the it was a shadow of the priestess arcana. The 3 were very exhausted from the looks of it, they needed help. The familiar one fell unconscious. A voice ran through the train, " Takeba, Iori, try to help the leader!"

"Oh no! We're going to crash!" Once I heard this I stepped in.

They finally notice me. I run up to the shadow, jump on to its knees, and arms to fly over to its face. They group did deal enough damage for me to just finish it with my sword.

The boy with the goatee shouted at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

I was right next to the face and slashed its mask. The shadow instantly dissipated into a dark gas. The others looked at me with awe-stricken faces. I ran into the conductor's room to stop the train from crashing.

When I came out I saw their faces. The one that was unconscious at the time being, is my sister. I just knew it was my sister. She wore the pin with the number 22 in roman numerals in her hair. The one with the goatee asked me "Why the hell did you do that."

"Shut up Stupei, he just saved our lives, you should show some gratitude." the one with the pink cardigan said still trying to find her balance. "How did you do that? How did you know which controls to pull?"

"Training and a lucky guess." I cooed.

The pair looked stunned. They didn't know how to respond. I wouldn't blame them, I would be trembling to the last joint in my body if I was in their boots.

I walked towards my sister and carried her on my back. I sigh and asked them "how far until the train station?" they replied with a solemn look, they didn't know.

"Hey who are you? And what are you doing with Minako?" The girl said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of her. You can call me her friend." I replied

"And what makes you think we'll let you do that?" The boy looked concerned. I saw him pick up his two-handed sword, but I knew he couldn't do anything.

I saw the Gekkoukan symbol on his blazer and the evoker in his hand. "Because I know a little red-head that could get you to go to summer school if you don't make it back to the dorm."

I started to pick up my bag off the ground and walked out the train. I heard the other two follow me, but they had trouble just to walk towards the door with ease.

Iwatodai Station

Once I got to Iwatodai station, I met an old friend, Mitsuru Kirijo.

"Hello Seta, I didn't know you were coming this late. Otherwise I would have gotten some people to escort you." She seemed happy to see me.

"Hi Mitsuru senpai..." I look around and see almost nothing familiar. "Ah... so can you give me directions to the dorm." She looked at me with confusion.

"You don't know where it is? Fine, just go down..." She went on with the directions "So what are you doing with our comrade Arisato Minako, Seta?" She looked at me with disgust.

I look at her then back at Minako then back at her. She must have gotten the wrong idea when I was holding her piggy back. "I just thought I might do something for the poor fellow. She got knocked out by the shadow."

"There was no need, even if you were the one to defeat the shadow, the other two could have handled her." She justified her reasoning with nonsense like how she looks bad when I do this. "And finally my last question. Do you know her? You look a bit... comfortable around her."

"She is a long time friend. I don't want to get into detail with it." I smiled, but she didn't seem to catch it.

"Then just go straight to the dorm, your things are already there. I will introduce everyone to you once I'm there Seta." She knew I changed my name. Maybe that's why she doesn't seem to see the resemblance.

Iwatodai Dorm

After the Dark Hour, I laid my sister on the couch and sat on the couch across from her next to the wall.

I found out that another old friend, Akihiko, was there to greet me. He was sitting in an armchair.

"Hey Seta, hows it going?"

"Well things are going. Where is Shinji senpai?"

"Well Shinji quit a while ago. Did you break any hearts over at Inaba?"

"Well you know me, I just can't seem to find any girls right for me, they all just treat me as if I was some toy they play with. *sigh* I'm starting to think that there isn't anyone out there that isn't like that."

"It's like we forever cursed with popularity everywhere we go. Soo... do you know Arisato, I mean you were kinda comfortable around her, you're never comfortable around anyone."

"Oh you'll see *door opens* there you are Mitsuru I was starting to think you left me here to talk to your very special person here." I said smirking.

The two others followed Mitsuru into the dorm. They looked at me with doubt and distrust. I motioned a hand to have them sit down. They sat next to Minako staring at me.

"Oh it's just you, where's Ikutsuki Akihiko?" Mitsuru replied ignoring my comment.

"He left a while ago. So I guess introductions are in order?" Akihiko mentioned also trying to avoid Minato's comment.

"Ok then, this is Yukari Takeba and Junpei Iori. The one you carried home is Minako Arisato, but I think you already knew that right?" Mitsuru demanded I tell them how I know her, but to first address my name.

"*sigh* Fine then, I am Minato Seta, and your other question's answer shall be made by Minako here". I said trying not to ruin the surprise.

"Yo I'm Junpei, your senpai, ow! What the hell was that for Yuka-tan!" Junpei held his gut in pain made by the elbow of Takeba. He seemed nice, I guess he got over the fact that we met just a few minutes ago.

"Stupei, you're not his senpai, we are in the same grade. Anyways I'm Yukari Takeba, nice you meet you Seta-san" Yukari said trying not to stare at me. I'm guessing she still doesn't trust

"Hey don't call me that!" Junpei said trying to regain his happy-go-lucky attitude.

"No need for you formal around me, I'm in the same class as you guys, right? " Minato said in the most troubled way possible.

"H-huh where am I? O-oh hey you guys." she said sleepily but then realized someone new in the original crowd. "Hey who is this guy?"

I face palmed my head. "You really are clueless aren't you Minako, I would have thought that you would have killed me in a bear hug by now."

Minako realized who it was. " Y-You..." she was now possessed with happiness and just like what I said, she almost hugged me to death. She was crying tears of joy. "Don't... don't ever leave me alone again.." She said stumbling on every word she spoke.

Everyone became shocked at how tight Minako was trying to embrace me. Who wouldn't be? A girl hugging a guy that just came out of the blue.

"Can we talk about this later, I'm kinda tired... and I'm sure you... need some rest as well... you were struggling to fight that shadow in that train back there... can you stop that Minako!" I was losing my will to fight back, as she dug her head into my chest. She shook her head.

"Fine have it your way. Mitsuru senpai, is my room still available?" Mitsuru nodded "Good." I managed to word out despite my to pass out.

I tried to get up the stairs, but failed entirely trying to when Minako was on me. I tried to get Minako off of me but failed in doing so as well.

"I don't want this dream to end, not ever..." Minako said trying to have her brother look at him.

We got to the room when I replied.

"Believe me, this is not dream, I will never leave you." I said succeeding in stopping her from crying and receiving a smile afterwords. I wiped the tears off her face and she looked like she was gonna pass out. "I never thought I would say this again... but I'm happy to see my foolish Imouto again. And this time, nothing will separate us."

A/c finally done with the first chapter. Hope you like it, R&R. Next time I will have them going to school!

Disclaimer: I, Toon663, does not own any of Atlus or any of the persona series.


	3. First Full Moon

1 Minato's Reason for Living

Minato's Pov

A strange boy appeared out of nowhere and asked me to sign a contact that will bind me to any actions that I make. He said it would lead me to salvation. Once I sign the contact, the boy spoke "You cannot run from your destiny, it will bring you to the same end. And so it begins." I found myself in a violet colored room. One hosted by a man named Igor, if I remember correctly. He wanted me to fulfill my contact and said that I will have 10 years to save everyone. After what he said, I blacked out, later to find myself in a back alley. In front of me was the door that leads to the same room, the Velvet Room.

I was all alone. No one was there for me. My sister was supposedly taken away from me. I went back to my empty home where my family once lived. I was walking down to the mall for some food one night, when it struck midnight. I wasn't scared at all when I found myself around coffins, I was well acquainted to it by now. The famous Mitsuru Kirijo found me and I was given a fake gun called an evoker. I now found that my situation wasn't hopeless if I didn't join. From there I joined her with a two other older kids she had following her. All three of them were one year older than me. I harnessed my power within a short time after I joined.

Now that I knew I was not alone, I went to find my sister. Even Kirijo senpai couldn't find my lost sister. I go on a journey to find her myself. I left for Inaba, the most plausible place to find her.I couldn't find her anywhere. Instead I found a good family. The family's name is Dojima. They had a nephew named Souji Seta, a boy who has silver hair. He had silver eyes like me, although he was younger than me by two years, (making him around 14) and shorter than me by a few inches. They also had a daughter by the name Nanako Dojima. She was around 4 years old, had brown hair and always sported a good attitude.

I changed my name. My name is Minato Arisato, now Minato Seta. I changed my name thinking that I could make Souji a little happier knowing he has someone watching over him.

I am a boy and that was rescued by a blinding light on the day of the full moon on the Moonlight Bridge. This is my story.

* * *

About 10 years later...

"Hey Nii-chan, you want to really go?" Souji said as I was packing my bags.

"Yes, I want to go to Gekkoukan High. It's probably what my parents would have wanted. They went to that school, so I might as well. I kinda want to know how everything has changed in Iwatodai too." I replied

"But won't it being back bad memories?" he asked in a worrisome voice.

"Won't it bring back good memories as well? Gee Souji, be optimistic sometimes, and look on the bright side. Despite those bad memories, I will be able to meet up with some old friends there." I countered with a slight smile on.

"When are you going to leave?" he managed to get out of his neck

"In five days, so don't worry we can play video games all day and night after I'm done packing. I might visit this place on the holidays, I mean I have to visit you once in a while right? Nanako might get lonely when I'm gone so keep her company, okay?" I answered trying to calm him down.

"Okay, lets play..." we went into his room to play some video games during the remainders of my stay.

* * *

May 9th 2009 - Monorail

I was on the monorail listening to my mp3 player. I had it ever since my 7th birthday, the day the accident occurred.

It turned out that I should have come prepared if I was going on train from Inaba to Iwatodai. It turned out that the hour when the train got near my destination.

I saw a blue butterfly muttering out some words

Time never waits

it delivers all equally to the same end.

You, who wish to safeguard the future

however limited that may be . . .

You will be given one year;

go forth without falter

with your heart as your guide . . .

'I don't need this again. Although, now it changed from ten years to one.'

And so the butterfly disappeared and I was left in a train without any power. But about 30 minutes later, I hear talking coming from the other cars. I never knew anyone who could live in this time other than me and the other three I met a few years ago. I readied my sword and evoker I got from the assistants of the velvet room, Theodore and Elizabeth. They told me it worked like my other evoker I used. The only difference was there was a sapphire encrusted on the grip. The sword was not a sword, it was a kendo stick.

The three people, and a voice came through the car I was in. I couldn't make out what they were saying or what they looked like. I began to feel the train move. I thought it was their doing, so I followed them into the last train car. They didn't notice me because I was lurking in the shadows. They seemed human enough and one of them looked familiar. They seemed to want to destroy the thing from within the last car. And from the looks of it, the it was a shadow of the priestess arcana. The 3 were very exhausted from the looks of it, they needed help. The familiar one fell unconscious. A voice ran through the train, " Takeba, Iori, try to help the leader!"

"Oh no! We're going to crash!" Once I heard this I stepped in.

They finally notice me. I run up to the shadow, jump on to its knees, and arms to fly over to its face. They group did deal enough damage for me to just finish it with my sword.

The boy with the goatee shouted at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

I was right next to the face and slashed its mask. The shadow instantly dissipated into a dark gas. The others looked at me with awe-stricken faces. I ran into the conductor's room to stop the train from crashing.

When I came out I saw their faces. The one that was unconscious at the time being, is my sister. I just knew it was my sister. She wore the pin with the number 22 in roman numerals in her hair. The one with the goatee asked me "Why the hell did you do that."

"Shut up Stupei, he just saved our lives, you should show some gratitude." the one with the pink cardigan said still trying to find her balance. "How did you do that? How did you know which controls to pull?"

"Training and a lucky guess." I cooed.

The pair looked stunned. They didn't know how to respond. I wouldn't blame them, I would be trembling to the last joint in my body if I was in their boots.

I walked towards my sister and carried her on my back. I sigh and asked them "how far until the train station?" they replied with a solemn look, they didn't know.

"Hey who are you? And what are you doing with Minako?" The girl said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of her. You can call me her friend." I replied

"And what makes you think we'll let you do that?" The boy looked concerned. I saw him pick up his two-handed sword, but I knew he couldn't do anything.

I saw the Gekkoukan symbol on his blazer and the evoker in his hand. "Because I know a little red-head that could get you to go to summer school if you don't make it back to the dorm."

I started to pick up my bag off the ground and walked out the train. I heard the other two follow me, but they had trouble just to walk towards the door with ease.

* * *

Iwatodai Station

Once I got to Iwatodai station, I met an old friend, Mitsuru Kirijo.

"Hello Seta, I didn't know you were coming this late. Otherwise I would have gotten some people to escort you." She seemed happy to see me.

"Hi Mitsuru senpai..." I look around and see almost nothing familiar. "Ah... so can you give me directions to the dorm." She looked at me with confusion.

"You don't know where it is? Fine, just go down..." She went on with the directions "So what are you doing with our comrade Arisato Minako, Seta?" She looked at me with disgust.

I look at her then back at Minako then back at her. She must have gotten the wrong idea when I was holding her piggy back. "I just thought I might do something for the poor fellow. She got knocked out by the shadow."

"There was no need, even if you were the one to defeat the shadow, the other two could have handled her." She justified her reasoning with nonsense like how she looks bad when I do this. "And finally my last question. Do you know her? You look a bit... comfortable around her."

"She is a long time friend. I don't want to get into detail with it." I smiled, but she didn't seem to catch it.

"Then just go straight to the dorm, your things are already there. I will introduce everyone to you once I'm there Seta." She knew I changed my name. Maybe that's why she doesn't seem to see the resemblance.

* * *

Iwatodai Dorm

After the Dark Hour, I laid my sister on the couch and sat on the couch across from her next to the wall.

I found out that another old friend, Akihiko, was there to greet me. He was sitting in an armchair.

"Hey Seta, hows it going?"

"Well things are going. Where is Shinji senpai?"

"Well Shinji quit a while ago. Did you break any hearts over at Inaba?"

"Well you know me, I just can't seem to find any girls right for me, they all just treat me as if I was some toy they play with. *sigh* I'm starting to think that there isn't anyone out there that isn't like that."

"It's like we forever cursed with popularity everywhere we go. Soo... do you know Arisato, I mean you were kinda comfortable around her, you're never comfortable around anyone."

"Oh you'll see *door opens* there you are Mitsuru I was starting to think you left me here to talk to your very special person here." I said smirking.

The two others followed Mitsuru into the dorm. They looked at me with doubt and distrust. I motioned a hand to have them sit down. They sat next to Minako staring at me.

"Oh it's just you, where's Ikutsuki Akihiko?" Mitsuru replied ignoring my comment.

"He left a while ago. So I guess introductions are in order?" Akihiko mentioned also trying to avoid Minato's comment.

"Ok then, this is Yukari Takeba and Junpei Iori. The one you carried home is Minako Arisato, but I think you already knew that right?" Mitsuru demanded I tell them how I know her, but to first address my name.

"*sigh* Fine then, I am Minato Seta, and your other question's answer shall be made by Minako here". I said trying not to ruin the surprise.

"Yo I'm Junpei, your senpai, ow! What the hell was that for Yuka-tan!" Junpei held his gut in pain made by the elbow of Takeba. He seemed nice, I guess he got over the fact that we met just a few minutes ago.

"Stupei, you're not his senpai, we are in the same grade. Anyways I'm Yukari Takeba, nice you meet you Seta-san" Yukari said trying not to stare at me. I'm guessing she still doesn't trust

"Hey don't call me that!" Junpei said trying to regain his happy-go-lucky attitude.

"No need for you formal around me, I'm in the same class as you guys, right? " Minato said in the most troubled way possible.

"H-huh where am I? O-oh hey you guys." she said sleepily but then realized someone new in the original crowd. "Hey who is this guy?"

I face palmed my head. "You really are clueless aren't you Minako, I would have thought that you would have killed me in a bear hug by now."

Minako realized who it was. " Y-You..." she was now possessed with happiness and just like what I said, she almost hugged me to death. She was crying tears of joy. "Don't... don't ever leave me alone again.." She said stumbling on every word she spoke.

Everyone became shocked at how tight Minako was trying to embrace me. Who wouldn't be? A girl hugging a guy that just came out of the blue.

"Can we talk about this later, I'm kinda tired... and I'm sure you... need some rest as well... you were struggling to fight that shadow in that train back there... can you stop that Minako!" I was losing my will to fight back, as she dug her head into my chest. She shook her head.

"Fine have it your way. Mitsuru senpai, is my room still available?" Mitsuru nodded "Good." I managed to word out despite my to pass out.

I tried to get up the stairs, but failed entirely trying to when Minako was on me. I tried to get Minako off of me but failed in doing so as well.

"I don't want this dream to end, not ever..." Minako said trying to have her brother look at him.

We got to the room when I replied.

"Believe me, this is not dream, I will never leave you." I said succeeding in stopping her from crying and receiving a smile afterwords. I wiped the tears off her face and she looked like she was gonna pass out. "I never thought I would say this again... but I'm happy to see my foolish Imouto again. And this time, nothing will separate us."

A/c finally done with the first chapter. Hope you like it, R&R. Next time I will have them going to school! And please don't rant on about my punctuation and grammar. I'm not the greatest author.

Disclaimer: I, Toon663, does not own any of Atlus or any of the persona series.


	4. Joining in on the Exploration

As some of you may know, I posted another of the same chapter. Well more like updated. I had to change a few minor things that will change the story in the long run. Also sorry for the wait. Please read and review, but please no comments on my grammar, punctuation, etc.

disclaimer: I don't own persona 3, those rights go to Atlus.

* * *

May 10th 2009  
Dorm

The next morning, Minato tried to leave the dorm to school undetected, but came across Mitsuru in the lounge.

"Where are you going at this time of day? It isn't another hour before we leave for school." Mitsuru blocked the door as Minato was just about to leave.

" I just don't want to be bombarded with all these questions and rumors about me and Minako." Minato whispered so that no one in the dorm would hear them.

"Then what is your relationship with her? I would like to know now." Mitsuru whispered with an intent to kill.

"Fine fine, have it your way... she's my sister... my twin sister. As you know, my real last name is Arisato. After all these years... I finally found her, and now that I'm not alone, I'm changing it back to Arisato

Mitsuru didn't look shocked, "I know, I realised the moment I walked into the dorm seeing both of you. Question is why did you hid this from us?"

"To avoid attention and make a surprise, but it looks like its not anymore."

"Alright, but I have one more question. Are you going to join SEES?" Mitsuru replied looking happy.

"Not yet, you guys will slow me down way too much for my own good. Besides I have a regret I can't get over. Anyways see you at school, don't tell anyone about the connection. Tell Minako the same thing." Minato said running off into the city.

'Its not like I had a choice, you wouldn't let me even if I wanted to.' Mitsuru thought to herself.

Minato comes back "Oh and I know this is late, but Happy Birthday" he runs off again

'At least someone remembered... He should know by now that we don't celebrate birthdays... May 8th...'

* * *

Later at the dorm,

"Hello, are you in there? Hello?" Minako said trying to get an answer out of Minato's empty room.

"Oh hey Minako, you ready to leave?" Yukari said as if she didn't see anything.

"Yeah, but this guy is not coming out of his room!" Minako shouted trying to get her brother out.

" Arisato please keep it down, if you're looking for Minato he went off to school early today." Mitsuru spoke out trying to keep the noise level to a minimum.

"*sigh* It looks as if some things never change. Come on Yukari or we're going to be late." 'Dammit Onii-chan, only if you can at least give me one hour with just you and me.' Minako said and thought as her face illuminated the fatigue of the operation yesterday.

* * *

On the train

"Oh Minako, you seem to know Dojima-san a lot, why is that?" Yukari said oblivious to the resemblance the twins share if they actually had any.

"Oh he'll tell you himself, Mitsuru wants me to keep quiet about it so Minato can tell everyone himself." Minako answered.

"Well is he taken, are you dating him"

"Now what makes you say that" Minako sees the blush on Yukari's face "Ooohh, you like him don't you, well if he was like before, then no he isn't taken."

*blushes even more* "W-What are you saying, I don't like him. Besides you two looked really close to each other, I don't want to get in the way of what could happen. I mean you don't even use honorifics on his name." Yukari said with a sad look.

"Uhh I don't want to argue with you right now just let Oni.. I mean Minato clear this up." Minako replied trying to not let Yukari learn of the relationship that the twins have.

* * *

Before school

"Minato Arisato am I correct? Lets see here, you lived in Inaba, and things got tough in 1999. Well I believe you'll fit just right in," Mr. Edoka spoke. "Are you by any chance related to Minako Arisato?

"Yes I am related to Minako Arisato, we are twins actually, but don't tell anyone, it could cause an uproar," Minato replied.

"Oh but, never mind that is alright, so I look forward to teaching you this year."

Outside of school

"Have you heard, there this new transfer student in school " one girl said

"Yeah, I heard that. I also heard that he's really cute."the other girl said

"Wow, it looks as if Minato has already taken his place with the populars." Minako said sarcastically.

*bell rings*

"Oh, come already or we'll have to face Mitsuru's execution for being late."

* * *

During class

"Settle down students, I swear the bunch of you act like kids. Anyways we have a new student today if you haven't heard the rumors already. He comes from Inaba." *Minato walks in* " and here he is, would you like to introduce yourself." Mr. Edoka asks.

"Hello my name is Minato Arisato I am pleased to meet you." Minato bowed and then looks around to see a shy girl, and a few bullies sitting right next to her.

"Wait... Arisato... isn't that Minako's last name?" One student said

"Yes as you may know they do have the same last name. Ok then you can, sit over there next to Yamagishi." Mr. Edoka pointed to the desk.

"Hello I'm Yamagishi Fuuka. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Yamagishi-san."

The rest of class went on normally. If you counted every girl looking only at Minato normal.

* * *

Lunchtime

'Dammit how do I gain all these fangirls in one day' Minato thought while running away from the fleet of girls running after him on the school grounds.

"How is he this popular! He didn't even do anything. Junpei said angrily watching Minato be chased from a safe distance, the homeroom window.

"Well how do you think he feels being chased everywhere he goes. It's like me and the guys." Minako said turning Junpei really jealous.

"*sigh* well it's not like he wants them." Yukari whispered

"Do I sense a crush? Haha I didn't know you would be able to like someone with that aura around you!" Junpei was laughing.

"Wh-What are you talking about I don't like him!" Yukari did a bad job covering her blush.

"Yeah whatever, save it for when you two are together, lets see that comment change to 'I can't live without him'" Junpei left smiling and waving his hand and chuckling to himself.

Minako was laughing "It's not funny! I don't like him" Yukari was complaining in vain.

"Save it, I know you like him. But it is awkward that we're talking about my twin here, but I assure you, you are the most likely person to get him, any friend of mines is a friend of his. And I will get you two together!" Minako put her fist in the air.

"*sigh* I wonder how he's gonna put up you on the team."

* * *

After school

It was just the two girls.

" Where's Dojima-san?" asked Yukari looking for the other twin.

" Oh he told me that he was going to the dorm early, he wants some time before we go to Tartarus today. Why? I thought you didn't like him. You know it's still kinda awkward that you like him ." Minako said teasingly.

"Wh-What are you talking about I don't like him! I'm just worried that he as was overtaken by the swarm of fangirls coming after him. On another note, He has a persona? And we're going to Tartarus today? Aren't you the least bit tired?" Yukari trying to move the first topic off hand. "And how is it awkward?"

"Huh you don't know? He's my older twin."

There was complete silence for a few seconds until Yukari spoke up, "But he doesn't even look like you."

"I know."

"Ha-ha, I get it now. You're playing a joke on me."

"Suit yourself. But yeah thats what I asked him but he said he needs to work on his sword technique. By the way was it really him who finished off the shadow last night? Shouldn't he have used his persona then?"

"Yes it was and no he didn't. Did you hear the question he asked yesterday, "is my room still available?" Do you think he was a part of SEES before?" Yukari asked

"Now that you say it like that, it does seem that way, I can ask Mitsuru senpai when we get to Tartarus tonight." Minako declared.

* * *

Evening the Dorm

"Where's Akihiko?" Minato questioned.

"He got in an accident with a bunch of shadows, and got his ribs fractured," Mitsuru answered.

"So Mitsuru, I'm off," Minato said heading on to the school.

"Just be careful, the rest will meet up with you inside the tower." Minato nodded to Mitsuru's question.

"I dought that."

* * *

Tartarus

" Where is he, don't tell me he went on his own..." Minako said trying to get answer from Mitsuru.

"Don't worry he's just waiting for you on the level you left off." Mitsuru said reassuringly.

"Hey Mitsuru-senpai, was he a part of SEES before, and is he back in SEES?" Minako said fighting the urge to kill his brother for avoiding her all day.

"Yes he was a part of SEES, but he declined our invitation this time." Mitsuru said trying to prevent a certain someone who was waving his sword from hitting her bike. "Iori stop doing that. Arisato is just joining us for the explorations."

"Huh Isn't Mina-tan part of SEES?" Junpei questioned.

"Minato Arisato is Minako Arisato's twin." Mitsuru answered back.

"You're kindding right?" Junpei answered back.

"He really is huh?" Yukari joined in.

"I told you before didn't I?" Minako added.

They then get ready to leave

* * *

Floor 16

" Where the hell is he" Minako and Junpei shouted simultaneously.

"let me check... *Sigh* don't worry he is just training on his own about 50 floors above you. I'ss ask him to come down." Mitsuru replied

"WHAT! How is he doing that, he doesn't even have a party with him. And we can barely survive these floors, how is he going to survive those!" Junpei complained.

"Actually he has Arisato's persona ability to wield more than one persona, although his ability is exceedingly stronger than Arisato's" Mitsuru said trying to calm down the tension, " Oh here he comes now."

"Come on we don't even have a second to lose. Imouto, I understand that you're the leader, but I will not be a part of your party, merely a supervisor. I will step in when things get rough though." Minato said trying to make the others understand.

"So you're going to be showing us what you got huh, just know that I can cut you up into pieces anytime." Junpei announced showing off his horrible technique.

"If you say so, but don't get the wrong idea when I take your spotlight, I'm just saving you." Minato replied with an unfazed face.

"Can you two cut it out, you're going to slow us down!" Minako said to the boys.

"..." Yukari had an aura of distrust for Minato.

They go up to level 25 without any complications

"Be careful there are 3 large shadows here." Mitsuru said in a serious tone.

"I'm on it," Junpei said without thinking, he charged at the tables of fire.

"Ugh Stupei, this again! Why the hell are you such an idiot!" Yukari and Minako then go off to fight as well.

The party was having a troubled time trying to fight off the table shadows.

Everyone was hurt and right when one table was going to cast a maragailao to finish them off, Minato steps in.

"Titania, mabufula "

Large pillars of solid ice form around the tables

The ice cracks and the tables no longer exist.

"Putting your guard down any second of a battle won't do you any good. Lets go back to the dorm time is almost up." Minato answered coolly

"What the hell was that for! I could have taken them on no problem." Junpei said furiously.

"Junpei you shouldn't say that, he saved us, twice now, you should be grateful that he stepped in." Yukari stated.

"Wow Onii-chan you really are powerful" Minako said in awe.

" Well I only wanted to become strong because of being weak. I couldn't even save you when you were taken away from me. From that day I swore I would protect every person I care for." Minato declared with a depressing look on his face.  
"Onii-chan... "

Minato pulled his sister into a hug.

"But don't worry, I'm here to protect you whether you like it or not. Lets go, you don't want to be left in this place after the hour is over."

* * *

Dorm

"*sigh* we have to get ready for exams don't we?." Minako said as he plunged into the couch.

"Don't remind me, I think having exams after a boss like that on the train was enough to blow me out for at least a month!" spoke the very sleepy Junpei

"Oh well, just deal with it Junpei, it's not like your going to pass . Guess I'll just cram, wanna study with me Minako?" Yukari chirped.

"Sure Onii-chan wanna study with?" Minako had a devilish look on her face, her having it be directed to Yukari.

"I'll pass the offer" Minato answered with that poker face he always had. Yukari was relieved that she wouldn't be able to study with him there, but was also a little dissapointed.

"Your loss, come on Yukari, we don't need him" Minako dragged Yukari up the stairs.

* * *

A day of studying - Dorm - 3rd floor lounge

Both Yukari and Minako were studying. And Minato went up to his room to sleep, even though it was in the afternoon.

"Geez he is not going to study is he?" Yukari was thinking of something else rather than studying.

"Ooh are you concerned about Onii-chan, don't worry I'm pretty sure he can handle himself." Minako was teasing yet again.

"I was talking about Junpei, geez you really are taking this whole 'I like Dojima-san' thing a little bit more serious than you should be." Yukari was putting a bit much emphasis the statement.

"So you admit it! I knew it!"

"You got it all wrong-"

"Well I do want you two to live a happy life, and this is probably gonna be Nii-chan's first crush, kiss, and love wrapped up into one! And he isn't gonna take the initiative, so I will have to help him do that." Minako said in a cheery voice. "And then on the wedding day I get to be the bridesmaid and then Yukari Arisato and kids and-"

"That will never happen, I will change fate and destiny if I thats what it takes to prevent that."

"I guess I am getting ahead of myself, but just you wait it can happen!"

"So you're not going to let up are you?" they continued to 'study' or what Junpei would call 'planning for the future and not giving a crap about now' or 'Zoning out and thinking about what to do.'

* * *

On the day of the exams. Morning

"Why does Junpei look so devastated?" Mitsuru said.

"Well you know Junpei, he doesn't study, so he must've been dreading this moment." chirped the energetic Minako.

* * *

During the last day of the exams. Afternoon

Everyone was shuffling their pencils up and down the paper trying to finish. Minako was finished and she looked around the room.

Junpei looked at the paper with complete dismay, he chuckled at his paper, only guessing he couldn't get anything.

Kazushi was working diligently, getting stuck on only some of the problems.

Kenji was continuously getting stuck on his problems, he must have been watching that new show that everyone has been watching.

Yukari was working, almost finishing up.

She only wonders how her brother was doing

In class 2-E, Minato was sleeping away his time.

* * *

School - Monday

Everyone was looking at the board which held all the names of people and their test scores and time. But most people weren't looking at their own scores.

The SEES were staring at this wide-eyed, even Mitsuru, the genius.

Minato just got into the crowd not noticing why everyone was surprised about.

"Wow Minato-kun is so cool!" one girl said

"*sigh* I wish I did as good as him" one guy said.

Minato finally got to the board and saw Junpei and Yukari paying Minako some yen.

"What's happening? Why is everyone so starstruck?" Minato has yet to see the board.

"They made a wager, on how good you would do." Mitsuru said in the background.

"I'm still surprised." Akihiko commented.

Minato walks up to the trio and stops the exchange.

"Hold up, no ones going to pay my Imouto, if anything I'll pay for you guys." Minato slid in between the two.

"No thats alright we lost fair and square." Yukari said depressingly.

"It doesn't matter, my performance doesn't have any concern with you to have wagering. Especially between any of you." Minato was paying Minako.

"Either way I win!" Minako was cheerful.

"Are you like a genius or something, you got the top score." Junpei looked at the board in awe.

Minato stares at the board in no surprise.

"Well maybe I can beat my record next time." everybody looks at him in shock.

"So you mean this isn't your best!?Getting close to a perfect score!?" 2F trio was screaming.

"Most of the exam is common knowledge, and everything comes to me all at once." Minato looked away from the group and started to zone out.

"Well atleast I got in the top 20." said Minako.

"I'm happy with above average." said Yukari.

"... No comment" said the devastated Junpei.

"*sigh* Well atleast you should be happy about it, it's like this is normal for you Minato." Akihiko was now just talking to himself. No one was listening.

Everyone started to leave after that. And so the final result was Minato has gotten more admirers, Akihiko has less due to Minato's result, Junpei is jealous more than usual, Mitsuru going back to her regular schedule along with Minako and Yukari can't really explain how or why things happened like this


End file.
